Animal Crossing Reactions
by PompusRompus
Summary: What if the animals of Animal Crossing actually reacted to rude letters, you tearing up their lawns, and other situations? This is my version of such an occurrence.
1. Rude Letters

After playing animal crossing, I was disappointed in the lack of reactions to letters so I decided to write a story on more realistic reactions to certain letters the player can send to animals. Thanks for reading. Not based in any particular Animal Crossing game.

* * *

Cleo was just finishing cleaning when she heard the mailman arrive. She had mail! As she made her way to the door, she wondered who had sent her some mail. Perhaps it was that human boy that had just moved into their town. She had asked ,although one might say it was more like she demanded, him to write her soon because she adored getting letters. He hadn't sent her one in the first week she had asked and she merely assumed that he was probably too poor to afford paper like her given his limited clothing he had. The poor thing only had 3 whole shirts that he ran around in. To herself, she had promised to send him a shirt if he sent her a letter. Perhaps today was that day he'd do it. To her delight, he had!

She ripped open the letter and instantly regretted it.

 _ **Dear Cleo,**_

 _ **I really can't stand you. You're rude, you look like a donkey, and you're ugly! I hope you get run over by a car!**_

"The nerve of some people!" said Cleo angry. How dare that twit write such a thing! She was going to get him a piece of her mind. She roamed around town searching for him until she found him.

PLAYER'S POV

Brad was just minding his own business plucking up the weeds growing in his town. It had been a week since he had gotten back to his Animal Crossing town as he had been out of town and had forgotten to take his ds with him. By the time he had realized it was back in his bedroom, he was already on his flight. Now that he was back home, it was time for him to get back to work. A good bit of his subscribers had already been asking for a game-play on it, but sadly they would have to wait. Now he was home and could give them what they wanted.

He noticed Cleo coming his way, looking mad. Oh boy. Who had made her upset this time? Almost every time he turned around, his villagers were either depressed or mad. No matter. He could easily fix this problem by burying a pitfall seed and pushing the horse into the hole. Brad quickly buried the seed and walked around her. Usually when a villager was upset, they didn't want to talk. However Cleo was the one person who did. The weird part was that he didn't press a button. She automatically spoke to him.

"YOU!" she yelled at him. "YOU DIRTY BACKSTABBING...uh...BACKSTABBER! How dare you send such a letter! You're lucky I don't report me to the police! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"What the...?" Brad was confused. He had never seen any dialogue like this before. What did he do and what was she talking about. Since when did villagers threaten to call the cops on you?

"Nothing huh? You probably don't remember what you even said to me!" she said stomping her hoof. "With such a puny brain as your's, you probably don't remember."

The letter appeared onscreen and Brad was stunned. Normally villagers weren't widely known to react to letters so strongly. When it came down to letters, you could pretty much say whatever you wanted as long as the letter wasn't too short or too long and you pretty much had a okay sentence structure. For a villager to actually get mad over a threat was amazing.

"Still got nothing to say?" she asked.

"Well I can't." said Brad. "The game isn't giving me...oh there it is."

There then appeared a text box where you could type in a response which reminded him of Wild World where if you reset, after a certain amount of tries, you had to type in a certain phrase said by Resetti. Brad carefully considered what he wanted to say and typed in, "Bite me" out of curiosity.

At first Cleo looked shocked and then angry. "Oh. I see how it is. Fine then."

With that, she walked off. He tried talking to her, but instead of the camera closing in slightly on the pair and Cleo spouting some dialogue, the camera zoomed in on the two and then set back to its normal setting. He attempted to talk to her some more, but it only did the same thing.

"Well that was weird." he thought for a moment. Was this turning into some sort of a creepypasta? If it was, he catching it on video. He explored the rest of the town and nothing unusual happened. When he uploaded it and came back an hour later, he had mixed reactions. Some cried fake while others tried the same and were eagerly awaiting the same response. Other than that, people were shocked and/or amused.

The next day, he opened up his game and the very first person he saw was Hopper. When he walked over to the penguin, the penguin laughed. "Hey there. *snickers*"

 _ **What's so funny? X**_

 _ **What's New?**_

He picked "What's so funny?" because he legitimately wanted to know. The penguin tried changing the subject by talking about how Cube and might be dating. The game once more gave him the option after Hopper had talked for a while. However he refused to say. This wasn't the only instance. Aziz, Zell, and Tiffany giggled and Gigi and Jeremiah pretended as if they had somewhere to be or something to do. While Gigi had run back into her home, he had caught Jeremiah talking with another villager. When he had gotten closer, he overheard the two laughing and his name being mentioned.

"I can't believe Brad would admit that!" laughed Jeremiah. "I don't I ever could!"

The laughing animation continued playing on Jeremiah while Zell turned and did a shocked animation before running off while the frog continued to laugh. He walked up the frog.

 ** _What did I admit?_**

 _ **Some friend you are!**_

 _ **I thought you were busy. X**_

Jeremiah jumped. "Oh uh I uh um...Okay you caught me. I was laughing at the post you put on the bulletin board. I know you're brave to admit such a embarrassing thing, but it's kind of funny. I-I'm sorry!"

With that, Jeremiah left. Brad followed him and Jeremiah went into his home, locking the door behind him. He decided to investigate the bulletin board and took off for it. Once there he read it, he realized only one person could have posted this.

 ** _I have something to confess to you all. I eat boogers. They are my favorite food. Since you guys are going to be my new neighbors, I feel I must share this with you all. If any of you have any boogers you're letting go crusty, please send them to me. Must be fresh, no snot, and most importantly, NO NOSE HAIRS!_**

 ** _-Brad_**

When he existed the post, the character turned to the screen facing him. There was a message saying, "This means war! Let's post something nasty!"

He didn't even question it. If Cleo wanted to play dirty, he'd play dirty right back.

 ** _After Brad's brave confession, I've decided to reveal something about myself. I like poop. Please send your poop to me ASAP! I'm going through poop withdrawal and I need more! I'll die without it!_**

 ** _~Cleo_**

* * *

The next day Cleo was looking forward to laughing at Brad and making jokes about "his" confession. She had already known the villagers had read the board and saw it. It was the biggest news in their town and would be talked about for a long time. Just as she stepped outside, she stopped and looked down. She had found that she had stepped on a bag of crap. She screamed in horror and kicked the bag away.

"Something wrong Cleo?" asked Brad.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Some dirty creep left poop on my doorstep."

"And someone left a jar of boogers on mine." said Brad. "How's that karma feel?"

"You...you did this!" she accused. Brad held up the jar. "You shouldn't have sent me that rude then! Ii should leave town!"

"Good-bye then!" said Brad waving at her.

"You piece of...! UGH!" she went back inside and slammed the door.

"That's karma for ya." commented Brad as he headed back to his home. As he stopped to shake a tree, a thought popped into his head. Who the heck sent her crap and him boogers?!

* * *

Next up sending a villager boxes. You'll understand what I mean once you read the next chapter.


	2. Please Move and Take the Box with You

**You know that box underneath your candle when you first get your house? Here's a story on that. Based on a true story.**

* * *

"Look at this dinky little place!" said a dissatisfied Naomi as she looked around her new place. Good thing there were pear trees in the town she could use to pay for new furniture to make the place less ugly and more comfortable and nice looking. Sadly that turned out to not be much at all and all she got was just a cheap ugly dresser. Stupid Tom Nook and his high prices! He could have given her a discount since she did all that work for him, but she should have known better since he gave her this small crappy house.

Naomi was angry she didn't have more things to put into her home, but it would have to do for now with what she had. She put away the candle and replaced it with a lamp she had in found in the dump. Now what to do with the box? She couldn't sell it to Nook. He'd just give her nothing for it though she couldn't blame him. Who would buy just an old box? Then she thought about it. She could just give it away. Boxes were usually used to put stuff in when you moved so why not give it to someone she wanted to move away? She quickly wrote up a letter and taped it on the box.

 ** _Dear Hopper,_**

 ** _I don't like you. I'm tired of you painting my roof top when I'm out! Every time you do that, I have to keep buying paint from that fat coon! Also you're a rude fatty! Please move away and don't come back! I mean it!_**

She put the box in her inventory and headed off to Hooper's home. She knocked on the door and entered the penguin's home. Hopper approached the girl. "What do you want now? Oh! It's you! What's up?"

"Here!" She gave Hopper the box with a letter attached to it.

"Oh!" Hopper took the box from her. "Thank you! I can't wait to see what's inside. Too bad you don't know how to wrap anything properly. I'll teach you one of these days."

"Suuuuuure," smirked Naomi. "I have to get going now."

"Bye then. Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Naomi burst out giggling as she went off to the lost and found. The fool thought he was getting something! Big mistake! She wondered if he would move out now just by giving him a box.

* * *

The next day, the red head came out of her home only to discover a neatly wrapped box that had orange wrapping paper and dark green polka dots. It also had a cherry red bow wrapped around it. Someone had sent her a gift. Who was it from? She couldn't find a name anywhere and picked up the present. She unwrapped it and found a picture of the penguin's bottom.

"What the...?!" She yelled as she stared at the picutre. "What the heck did I just get?"

"It's a picture of what you can kiss!" shouted Hopper from behind a tree. "My behind!"

He snatched the picture from the box. "You can keep the box, you piece of crap! I'm telling everybody!"

"Hopper, you poop mouth!" yelled the girl. She was steaming with anger. How dare that jerk say that to her! He was so rude!

The penguin looked shocked for a second before putting on his angry face. "I'm a poop mouth? You're the poop mouth!"

He showed her the letter which Naomi quickly skimmed over, balled up, and then threw it at his face. "I meant every word."

"And I meant you can kiss my fanny!" shouted Hopper. "I'm not moving out!"

With that, Hopper stormed off toward the bulletin board. Meanwhile Naomi went off to go catch butterflies. She couldn't believe it didn't work. Usually mean letters did the trick or at least that's what a friend of her's said. Looks like it didn't work after all. Oh well. Just as she was about to turn in for the day, she noticed Jeremiah. She had been looking for the frog all day, but she couldn't find him. Where had he been? She waved at him. Jeremiah took one look at her, made a shocked animation, and then proceeded to run away. Why was he running from her? She hadn't done anything to him. As a matter of fact, the two of them were very close. She ran behind him and he began spending up like crazy. Just as she was about to grab him, he had finally came to his house and slammed the door.

"Jeremiah!" She banged on the door. "Come out! I just want to talk to you!"

"No! You might try to hurt me!"

"Excuse me?"

"Gabi told me about how you were mean to Hopper and gave him a box to move!" he called out from inside his house. "She also told me you threaten to hit him if he didn't move!"

"WHAT?!" Either Gabi had lied or Hopper was the one who told her that. Either way, when she saw that rabbit and that penguin, they were getting hit with a net!

* * *

Pretty much what happened was that I wrote a letter to Hopper telling him to move and gave him the box that comes with your home. I pretty much told him to move out and gave him the box to help him pack. The next day, I got a letter from him and a carpet I already had. He even had the box in his house. I had no clue the villagers could do that until I saw it.

Also I used to try to pressure Hopper into moving by sending him rude letters. My other villagers on the other hand did end up eventually attempt to move. It's like for every letter I wrote to him, someone else would try to move or would move. Eventually I didn't even try anymore. He just loves my town for no reason. Additionally, Hopper didn't repaint my roof, but I watched a play-through of the original Animal Crossing where he would do it a bunch.

I'm aware Tom Nook is a tanuki. I just called him a 'coon because he's called a raccoon in the English version.

* * *

Next Up- **Plucking up flowers in someone's yard-** I've done this a lot in Wild World XD

 **Telling other villagers about the sleeping ones-** You know when you find a villager outside sleeping and when awaken, they'll beg you not to tell that they slept outside. (Animal Crossing)

 **Taking it too far with Resetti-** We all know what happens when you get Resetti.

 **Cursing in the game-** aka watch that Sailor mouth

 **Shaking Trees-** Sometimes Villagers will hide something in trees or there will just be a random item there. Sometimes there's money or bees.

 **Dumpster Diving-** Okay well not going into the dumpster. Just the lot where they throw garbage or furniture they don't want. (Wild World)

 **What's Lost is Now Found...by me so it's mine!-** The lost and found is a blessing. I check it everyday and I empty it out.

 **Screw you, Gracie-** Gracie visits too much. (Animal Crossing)

 **Flirting with an Owl-** Calling Celeste adorable as a male and a misunderstanding occurs.

 **Yes I am serious-** Waking up Tom Nook to shop has bad consequences.

 **A Meatless Thanksgiving-** There ain't no meat to be found. Even if there was, wouldn't it be cannibalism if other birds are there? Bah, as long as it isn't their specific species, who cares? You need at least some meat on the special day! (Animal Crossing)

 **Over My Dead Body-** For the times when the animals want to take your money or your inventory items.

I put AC or WW for those games in particular because of the fact its in that game that I've experience it the most in or only in it or seen in a playthrough.


End file.
